Off-road side-by-side vehicles typically have a roll cage surrounding the cockpit area of the vehicle. These vehicles are often not provided with a windshield.
However, some users prefer to have a windshield. Such windshields are often mounted to the frame members of the roll cage such that the windshield is forward of the riders of the vehicle. Other users decide to install a windshield or not on the vehicle depending on the expected riding conditions.
Many systems use clamps to mount the windshield to the roll cage. Although these permit the installation and removal of the windshield, they require the use of tools which can be impractical and time consuming. Additionally, the hardware used with the clamps (i.e. nuts, bolts, washers, etc.) to attach the windshield and the clamps to the roll cage can be dropped and lost by the user during installation and/or removal.
There is therefore a desire for a system for installing a windshield to a roll cage of a vehicle that does not require the use of tools.